


Sing To Me

by fandoms_overload



Series: One Direction One Shots [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bullying, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, badass country girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9329837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandoms_overload/pseuds/fandoms_overload
Summary: Zayn, who was quietly bullied and very reserved, attracts the attention on the new girl in school. Will he be able to protect himself from her way to smart prying eyes? Or will she be able to break down his walls and save him?





	

**Author's Note:**

> originally published Feb 25, 2014 on Wattpad
> 
> trigger warnings/spoilers in end notes

Katherine was known in her family as the "Choir Chick". She loved to sing, and she had a beautiful voice. Her friends and family always encouraged her to follow her dreams and show the world her amazing talent. Her dad just recently got a promotion that caused her family to have to up and move; but she wasn't bitter. Kate was more than ready to get out of the dinky little town she grew up in.

Zayn was known as the loner. He never really talked. He only had a few friends. He loved to sing, but never did. His family always told him that his voice was annoying. He had been adopted by the Smythe's, but they didn't really want him. They even made him keep his last name; Malik. He had an English accent because he was originally from Bradford, England; but after the accident that took his family from him forever, he was moved to America. 

Zayn's POV

Senior year was halfway over. Only one semester till I was done with this prison they called High School. No one noticed as I sat in the back of the class doodling in my sketchbook. This was my favorite class, but I wasn't allowed to participate. If my "dad", Marcus, found out that I was even in this class, he'd lose it. He hated my voice; he hated my eyes; he hated everything about me.

"Don't you even let anyone tell you that you aren't perfect son" she smiled down at her young son. "But mom, my eyes look like dirty water, they're brown and boring and dull" he replied looking up at her with sad watery eyes. She looked back at her sad little boy with a smile. "Zaynie," she started, "they're just jealous of how deep and beautiful your eyes are. You eyes are perfect, baby, everything about you is perfect" she concluded. He looked at her with wide eyes.

That was the last memory Zayn had of his mom. As he daydreamed about the past that he loved, his nightmare of a reality started to surface. One of the schools' most popular jocks, Benjamin, was looking right at Zayn. He knew Zayn could sing, and also knew that Zayn hated to sing. "So Malik, are you going to sing for me today?" Ben taunted. Zayn didn't answer, he just kept his head down. He knew that if he answered that Ben would just mock his accent and it would be even worse. After a few minutes the teacher finally came in; walking alongside the teacher was a beautiful young girl I had never seen before, I couldn't help but smile, she was stunning. "Class, this is our new student Katherine." "I go by Kate, thanks," Kate added. Katherine. That was such a pretty name. Kate looked around the room; taking in her surroundings with curious eyes. "Kate, you may go sit by Mr. Malik, there in the back row, unfortunately, that's the only seat left," the teacher said whist pointing at me. This really seriously cannot be be happening. "Hi," Kate said with a smile as she sat down next to me. Was she really talking to me? I just smiled and waved in response. "Cat got your tongue freak?" Ben snickered from the other side of me. "Excuse you?" Kate said looking at Ben; if looks could kill, Ben would have died a thousand painful deaths already. The fiery venom in Kate's eyes surprised me. "Can I help you sweetie?" Ben smirked at her. "Actually yes," Kate said with a sweet smile, great, "You can get you head out of your ass and stop being a dick to someone you obviously don't even know," she added with the same sweet smile. To say I was shocked is an understatement; and, Ben looked like Kate had just slapped him, "What?" Ben managed to croak out. "Don't cross me, I can and will hurt you. Us country girls can hold our own, and I don't tolerate bullying," Kate said giving him an extremely intimidating look. Even I was slightly scared of Kate now. "Are all the guys around here like that?" she asked softly, looking back at me. "No, some of us are nice," I whispered. That was the first time I had spoken in school since Sophomore year, why did I talk to Kate? I don't even know her. She didn't respond, that's never good. Shyly, I looked up from sketchbook and to Kate. She looked surprised. I simply raised my eyebrow at her. When she noticed this, she just smiled, "You're British?" My eyes went wide and tears started to build. Her smile slowly fell into a frown, "What's wrong?" she asked, obviously seeing my eyes get glassy. I just shook my head. How was it possible that this girl that I have literally known for fifteen minutes is breaking down my walls like this? I can't do this. I looked over at Kate again, then stood up and left the class. The teacher didn't care anyways, I'm not ever sure that he noticed my absence.

Kate POV

That was just weird. First that jerk, who is still eyeing me cautiously, was being totally rude to the kid who was sitting between us, something Malik. He seemed so shy and quiet, but something was definitely off. But his accent -insert swooning/dying fangirl here-I LOVE British boys. He seemed so upset when I pointed out that he was British. Was that a bad thing? He looked like he was going to cry when he got up and left so suddenly. The teacher didn't even notice him leave!?! Were people here really that cold and snotty? "Hey, um, what chapter are we in?" I asked the jerk who was STILL staring at me. "Um, like, seven or something, I don't know," he replied lazily while rolling his eyes, "I'm Ben, caption of the football team, and extremely single," he added with a wink and cheeky smile; he must have decided to grow a pair and not be so intimidated by me; big mistake... "Sorry, I'm allergic to assholes," I said with a sweet smile. Ben's cheeky smile quickly turned into a frown and he turned away from me. Serves him right. Now, about that Malik guy...

Zayn POV

Bad. Bad, bad, bad. She made me talk...how did she do that? How is that even possible? I haven't really spoken in ages. This is sooooooo bad. I'm mentally freaking out as I rush out of the class. Kate...she's so pretty but I can't....I just can't. The teacher didn't even notice that I'm gone, I'm sure of that. Kate did. I did see the look on her face as I turned to shut the door. For whatever reason she looked slightly hurt that I ran out after she mentioned that I was British. I just really don't want her to hate me.

~2 weeks later~

Kate POV

Zayn. That was his name. Zayn Malik. That was such a beautiful name. He is so gorgeous. AND BRITISH! He hasn't said a word to me since my first day, but, I did catch him doing something I never expected.

~Flashback~

I was walking through the halls during free period. There wasn't really anyone in the halls since it was so nice out today, but I wanted to stop by the music room to practice my new song. As I was getting closer I could hear that there was someone in there already, whoever it was could play the piano beautifully and had a wonderful voice. I quietly peeked in to see who was singing; having only heard him speak once, imagine my shock seeing Zayn sitting at the piano, eyes closed, tears slowing slipping down his cheeks, fingers moving effortlessly across the ivory keys while his soulful voice filled the entire room. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. He obviously wanted to be alone, so I left him there quietly so that he wouldn't know that I had heard him. But there was no way that I was going to forget his voice, or the raw longing emotion he put into that song.

~end flashback~

"Okay class, today we going to be starting our big project for the semester, and before anyone asks, I already picked out your partners..." our teacher announced as the entire class groaned collectively. I didn't really mind, I still barely know anyone so it doesn't really matter to me. I wasn't really paying much attention to who the partners were, I was too busy watching Zayn out of the corner of my eye. He was fidgety today, like he couldn't get comfortable. I did notice that his sketchbook was missing. I was totally zoned out until I heard my name. "Katherine and Zayn" the teacher called. I heard Ben snicker from the other side of Zayn. Something along the lines of "this should be priceless" as he gave Zayn a look. I thought the poor boy was going to cry. Ben ignored his partner who had come up to his desk to begin working and still seemed content on torturing Zayn. I couldn't stand it anymore so I reached over and pulled Zayn's desk to mine. Zayn's back was now to Ben who had instantly shut up, seemingly just as shocked as Zayn at what I had just done. Ben finally snapped out of it and turned a flirty smile to his partner who rolled her eyes but got ready to work anyway. When I focused my attention back on Zayn he still seemed shocked, but offered me a small smile anyway. That's one step in the right direction.

Zayn POV

Kate was staring at me with a shy smile. I was shocked. I mean, I know I don't weigh much, but I never suspected that this girl could have such force. I was grateful that she pulled me away from Ben, I just hope she didn't make it worse. Ben had ripped my sketchbook out of my hands this morning and found all of my drawings of Kate. It didn't take the idiot long to figure out that I had a crush on the country cutie. This was very bad. It's not like I didn't want to be partnered up with her, she was the only nice person I've met, but Ben...he's friends with my adopted brother Carl, and he threatened to tell Carl and Marcus everything. I couldn't take another round of abuse from Marcus right now. It's hard enough to sit today as it is. "Zayn?" Kate's concerned voice brought me out of my thoughts. Oops. "Would you like to come over later to work on this? We'd actually have some privacy and no jackasses staring at us so we could work," she added, seeing that she now had my attention, but she was obviously staring Ben down while she spoke. She really needs to stop with Ben, it'll only get worse. "Sure," I whispered unsurely. Her smile was so big at hearing my voice again that I thought it was going to split her face in half. Ben gasped behind me and I cringed, he obviously heard me too. "So you're the key to getting the freak to speak ey Katie?" he said with a sneer. Great. "You seem to be talking just fine without me," she quipped back, "And it's Kate. Only family and friends are allowed to call me Katie." she added with a harsh glare. "You've got quite an attitude little miss. You might wanna watch what you do with it," Ben replied, obviously annoyed, "How can you stand to listen to the freak talk? That horrid accent makes it impossible to understand anything he might wanna say anyway," he added. Ouch. I knew people hated it when I talk but 'horrid' no one had ever said it like that before. "I have no idea what you're talking about Benjamin," Kate replied, "Zayn has a beautiful voice," she added. No I don't. Even if I did, how would she know? "I love British accents, and his voice is perfect. Now, if you don't mind, he and I have some work to do, as do you; so back off, leave us alone, and," her eyes glanced down at something that Ben had and her eyes widened some, "and give him his sketchbook back, right now, or so help me I'll take from you myself along with anything that may be attached. Body parts included," she hissed. Holy shit. Even I was slightly scared of her at the moment. I couldn't help but stare at her with wide eyes. No one has ever defended me, let alone threatened Ben! And she said I have a beautiful voice. How does she know that? I've not spoken more than five words to this girl since I met her! My voice is only ever heard by the piano and walls in the empty music room during free period on nice days. Everyone goes outside to the courtyard so there is no chance of anyone hearing me then. My sketchbook landing on my desk with a loud thud drew me out of my thoughts once again. Kate was smiling smugly while Ben was glaring at us. "Thank you," I said at a normal volume. I'm not sure where the confidence to speak came from, probably the look in Kate's eyes, but she smiled even bigger than I thought possible, and that in itself made me want to actually talk to her even more. "I'd love to come over and work on this, if that's still okay with you," I added, slightly quieter. "Of course!" she exclaimed softly, "I invited you silly," she added with a smile. 

Kate's POV

I couldn't help but to smile at Zayn. He actually spoke to me! Huge step! "So, uhm, Zayn?" I asked, "yea?" he replied quietly, "What exactly is this project?" I questioned with a smile. "Well," he stated with a slight smile, it was so adorable! "We have to get to know our partner, and then write a song for them, then we'll partnered up with a few people from the music class across the hall to get help with the actual music, then we have to perform it for the class," he muttered out quickly and quietly. "Well that sounds fun," I smiled at him. He didn't seem to happy about the assignment. Does he really not want to get to know me? Or! He doesn't want me to know him I bet. He seems so shy I'm guessing that's what it is. "Kate?" he whispered, watching me carefully. "Yes?" I replied in a voice much quieter than I usually would. He looked hesitant to ask me whatever was on his mind. "Why did you say I have a beautiful voice?" he asked extremely timidly. "Because you do," I replied simply. It was true. His voice was absolutely angelic. "How would you know?" he questioned, slightly suspicious. "I've heard you," I confessed. Might as well be honest. "Y-you w-what?" he stuttered out in shock. "In the music room, I've heard you. Once. It was obvious that you wanted to be alone so I never came back after I heard you that one day," I replied with a shy smile. All of the color dropped from his perfectly tan face. "No," he whispered, more to himself I think, but he looked terrified. "Zayn, I think you're amazing, and I have to intentions to tell anyone about it," I assured him quietly. He seemed to relax a little bit, but was still in shock and kinda jumpy. Was it really that bad that I heard him sing? "Do you wanna meet by the music room after school so we can head to my place?" I asked changing subjects a bit for his sake. "S-sure" he replied still shaky.

~after school: still Kate's POV~

I leaned up against the lockers next to the music room with my ear-buds in. My crazy older sister had put a few songs on my phone that she was "sure I would love" I do like one of the songs, not that I'll ever admit that to her. I like Luke Bryan, but this "Little Mix" is like, the complete opposite. Oh well, this one song is okay. I've been here for nearly ten minutes and Zayn still isn't here. I was starting to get worried when a familiar laugh echoed down the hall. Ben and one of his friends were headed my way. "Oh! Look who we have here!" Ben exclaimed to his friend as they approached me. "Carl, this is that feisty one I was telling you about. Katie, how are you sweetie?" He asked leaning over next to me. Oh no you don't. "Back off, Benjamin," I growled stepping away from him. "What's wrong sweat-heart, did you little date stand you up?" Carl added with an evil chuckle. "What did you two jackasses do to Zayn?" I snapped turning my fiery eyes on Carl. He looked slightly shocked at my expression but recovered quickly. "Oh nothing, he's just having some trouble finding his locker," Ben smirked. I decided that I didn't need to be written up for beating up two jocks in my first month of school, so I simply flipped the duo off and stormed off in the direction that they had just come from. "Zayn! Are you alright!" I heard a gentle voice come from around the corner. There wasn't a reply from Zayn, but I heard the other voice sigh before some shuffling. As I rounded the corner the sight before me broke my heart. Zayn was wrapped up in the arms of a built brunette with buzzed hair. He was rubbing Zayn's back and whispering something in his ear while broken sobs escaped the trembling boy. "What are you staring at?" a sharp voice snapped from behind me. I turned around to see a boy with shaggy caramel hair and electric blue eyes glaring at me. He was about my height maybe a tad shorter. "I was just coming to find Zayn," I stated just as coldly as this boy had. He obviously had sass, but there was no way he could compete with my attitude. "Kate?" Zayn said as he lifted his head of the other boys shoulder and looked around. The other two boys gasped at him. Was he really that quiet all the time? "I'm right here Zayn," I stated at I walked over to him and sat down next to him, placing my hand over his. "I'm sorry," he whispered as more tears started pouring out of his eyes. "It's okay. I'm not upset. Ben and Carl are jerks," I assured him. "How do you know that it was them?" A third boy asked walking over to us. He seemed more curious than upset with me. He had dark blue eyes that sparkled and bleached hair. "They came over to talk to me and mentioned that Zayn wouldn't be finding me anytime soon, so I flipped them off and came to find him myself," I explained. "Why would he be looking for you?" YET ANOTHER guy asked. "How many of you are there!?" I wondered out loud. The last guy just laughed at me. His chocolate locks bouncing as he did so. "It's just the four of us, and Zayn," said with a smile. "These are my friends," Zayn spoke up, making Blondie and Curly gasp just like the first two had, "This is Liam," he gestured to the guy with the buzzed hair that had been holding him, "NIall," he pointed to the blonde who smiled at me, "Harry," Curly waved at me, "and that's Louis," he finished gesturing to Mr. Sassy, who was still looking at me with slight distaste. He should be fun to get along with. Note that sarcasm. "Nice to meet y'all," I smiled politely. "So why exactly were you waiting for Zayn?" Liam asked me with a curios gaze. "He was coming over to my house to work of our project for Musical Literature," I explained. Why was I being so patient with these guys? I'm never this nice. Ugh, Jean is rubbing off on me. Always being nice to strangers and seeming so sweet and innocent until you get to know her. Then you realize that the girl is totally crazy. I love my sister, but I'm kinda glad that she got an apartment when we moved here so I don't have to deal with her constantly. Just when she picks me up from school because it's between the cafe where she works and our house. Her apartment is only like three blocks from the house so it's not too bad to have her pick me up. "Oh shit! Jean!" I suddenly realized. "Uh, who?" Louis asked. "My older sister. She was picking Zayn and I up on her way home from work," I rushed out just as my phone went off "..Ladies all across the world listen up we're lookin' for recruits, if you're willin' let me see your hand stand up and salute..." "Hi Jean," I answered, slightly embarrassed at how all five of these boys were looking at me now. "You changed my ring-tone," I added with annoyance. "Yeah, you had to know it was me!" Jean exclaimed loudly, "So anyway, where are you and that friend that was coming home with you? I've been sitting out here for nearly fifteen minutes," she added. "Yeah, sorry sis, just had a slight incident and I had to meet his friends apparently. We should be out there shortly," I told her, "And could you please not have that Little Mix CD blaring when we get there please?" I added, knowing that she would anyway. "Hey, Little Mix is awesome, and it's my car Missy," she replied giggling, "see ya in a few," she added as I ended the call. "Sorry, I swear my sister is so spastic," I apologized. "Your sister likes Little Mix?" Louis questioned looking more interested and less pissed off now. I nodded. "I will be walking you and Zaynie to the car to ensure that you two get there safely," he suddenly declared, causing Harry, Liam, and Zayn to roll their eyes while Niall just laughed. "Anyway...." I started, "Zayn, you about ready to go?" I asked turning to him. "I guess," he replied quietly, "I just need Liam to get my glasses out of my locker then we can go," he added looking at Liam shyly. Liam sighed but got up and walked down the hall a bit before opening a locker and grabbing a pair of glasses that I assume are Zayns. "You've got to stop letting them do this, Zee," Liam stated as he handed the glasses to Zayn, who simply shrugged. "Let's go," he stated grabbing his stuff as he turned to me. HOLY COWS OF INDIA!!!!!!! Zayn is absolutely gorgeous, but Zayn in hipster/nerd glasses.....I think I need a fire truck because this boy is about to burst into flames. Holy crap was he hot. His hair was slightly messed up from being cradled in Liam's arms, his eyes were glassy with unshed tears behind his glasses, and his perfectly tan skin seemed to glow...Zayn was the definition of perfection. "Kate!" Louis' sharp, high voice snapped me out of my thoughts. All of the boys were staring at me. Awkward. "Yes?" I snapped back. "Are you coming, or are you just gonna stare down the empty hallway?" He asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. "I'll slap that smirk right off your face if you don't drop it," I teased, "Besides, it's my sister, how would you know who you were looking for?" I added quickly. "Uh, I'd assume she looks similar to you?" Harry questioned and I just had to laugh. "My sister and I are total opposites," I stated with a laugh. "Thank God," Louis mumbled mostly to himself. I could help but mentally compare Jean and I. I had long wavy/curly brown hair. Jean had short stacked pixie style red hair with blue highlights. I was at least two inches taller than her barefoot, but I always wore my boots, which added like two inches, while she wore flats. Shaking my head I followed Louis and Zayn out the doors while Harry, Niall, and Liam followed. "See y'all later," I called to them as they each went their separate ways. Spotting Jean's care was easy. It was electric green. Louis seemed be talking to Zayn, but he wasn't really listening. "OVER HERE SIS!" Jean shouted with a smirk as she waved at me, Little Mix blasting through her speakers. I swear she's more embarrassing than Dad! "I CAN SEE YOU JUST FINE JEAN! YOUR CAR PRACTICALLY GLOWS YOU SQUIRREL!!!" I yelled back surprising both Louis and Zayn by the sudden loud noise, "sorry," I added softly to them. Jean smiled at us as we got to the car. "We arrived safely Louis, you're freed from whatever it was you were doing," I told him as I saw the way he was watching my sister. "Don't even think about it," I added in a hushed hiss as I walked past him. No way. "Hi, I'm Louis Tomlinson, one of Zayn's friends," Louis politely introduced himself to my sister, shaking her hand. Joy. "Nice to meet you Louis," Jean replied with the same flirty smile that Louis was sporting. Wonderful. "Well, Zayn and I have quite a bit of work to do, so if you don't mind, flirt another time, we gotta go," I interjected, intentionally ruining their moment. Louis glared at me while Zayn giggled. HE GIGGLED! It was so cute! "Well I hope you aren't planning on getting everything done tonight cause Mom has her book club tonight and it's Patrick's turn to watch all the kids," Jean stated. Oh great. I just sighed and smacked my head on the side of the car. Zayn gently pulled on my shoulder and made me look at him. He looked terrified with wide eyes and tears threatening to fall again. He was shaking his head. "Zayn doesn't like large groups of people," Louis stated with a sympathetic smile. He might be a sassy brat, but he obviously cares about Zayn. "Jeeeeeeeanie," I stated as an idea popped into my head. "What?" she asked suspiciously eyeing me. "Could Zayn and I possibly work on our project at your place?" I asked making by best puppy eyes. Jean squinted her eyes at me for a few seconds before she sighed. "Sure, just call mom and let her know," she stated. YES! I WIN! "Ready now?" she added. "I'm ready. Zayn?" I asked. He nodded, seeming more relaxed. "See you tomorrow, Zee," Louis said as he turned and left. We got into Jean's hideous car and headed to her apartment.

Zayn POV

She actually changed her plans to accommodate me? Wow. That's crazy. Maybe Kate is different. I mean, she's obviously different, but maybe, just maybe, it wouldn't be that bad to try to get to know her. I'm glad she got to meet the guys. I can see her and Louis butting heads quite a bit, especially since he seems to like her sister. That could be interesting, but at least the other boys seem to be okay with her. The ride to Jean's apartment wasn't that long. Fifteen minutes tops. It was nice. Kate and Jean were going back and forth as to if they should listen to Luke Bryan or Little Mix. In all honesty, I've never heard of Luke Bryan, but seeing how passionate about him Kate is, I don't think I'll mention that. Jean's apartment is cute. It's not too big, just a simple two bedroom apartment, but it looks just like I would have expected from what I've gathered of Jean so far. Everything was brightly colored and seemed random, but somehow all worked perfectly together. Each room had a theme color, that much as obvious. The only room that seems "normal" is the guest room, which Kate and I are currently sitting in. "HEY KATIE!" Jean suddenly calls from the kitchen, Kate stands up with a sigh and sticks her head out the door, "What?" she snapped at her overly energetic sister, "I'm going over to mom and dads for a bit, the Smythe's brought over they're baby and Patrick can't handle all the kids with her there," Jean replied with a smile, "Be good and don't get pregnant," she added, ducking as Kate tried to swat at her. "Seriously Jean!" she shouted as Jean ran out the door with a gleeful laugh. That girl really was something else. She and Louis would actually work quite well together. "Sorry about her," Kate states as she flops back down on the bed I was leaning on. Rolling over on her back, Kate turned her head to face me with a goofy grin on her face. I tried to smile at her, but what Jean had said about the Smythe's was still replaying in my head. My "family" was over at her house. This could be very bad for me. "Zayn?" Kate asked, drawing me from my spiralling thoughts. "Sorry," I apologized looking down. She reached over and ran her thumb across my cheekbone in a comforting way, "Don't apologize, just talk to me," she smiled, "I know we have to learn about each other for this weird project, but I'd actually like to know you. The real you, not the bullshit I know you would feed anyone else whom you could have been partnered with. I want to be your friend Zayn," she added with a sincere smile. I could feel the hot tears burning tracks down my cheeks, but she brushed them away. Suddenly I felt her press an upside kiss to my temple, "I won't push you, it's whenever you feel like talking," she stated staring at the ceiling as if she hadn't just touch my heart in the best way possible. I took a deep breath and got up, laying down on the bed next to Kate, staring up at the ceiling as well, it was time that someone knew me, and I know that I could trust Kate. Closing my eyes I started the long sad tale that was my reality, deciding not to leave out any details. "My family was killed in a car wreck several years ago in London. I was almost thirteen when it happened. A friend of mine was having a sleepover. The weather was kinda bad, not that that was unusual. But my whole family had decided to go out to the movies while I was at my friends party. It was some chick flick my sisters wanted to see so I wasn't that upset. As the night got later, the weather got worse and worse. On the way home from the movies they were hit by a truck who didn't see the stop sign due to the weather and there was no survivors. I like to think that they died on impact so that they didn't have to suffer, but I really don't know. I was bounced around between foster homes for nearly a year before I was informed that there was an American family who wanted to adopt me. I was actually kinda excited at that point because someone actually wanted me. The Smythe's came and got me from the orphanage in London that I had been staying at. Things seemed to be okay at first, but Marcus has a short temper and he hated my voice. I used to sing a lot. I sang all the time in London but the first time I started singing here was also the first time I had ever been physically abused. Marcus marched up to my room and slapped me. He told me that he never wanted to hear such a horrendous racket in his house again. So I gave up my singing to avoid being slapped again. But he soon found other things that annoyed him. My accent. My eyes. How whiny my voice is. Pretty much everything about me. He started to beat me on my fourteenth birthday because I wanted to invite some friends over like Carl got to do for his party. It's just gotten worse since then. Once I started High School I had hoped it could be a clean start for me. At school at least. But then Carl and Ben became friends and they make my life a living hell at school as well as it is at home. I still draw, that's the one thing that Marcus doesn't know about yet. At least until recently. Ben took my sketchbook this morning and I'm sure he showed Carl, so I can expect a beating for that as well now. Last night I accidentally splashed some water on the counter while I was doing dishes and Marcus lost it. That's why I couldn't sit still this morning. After he was done with that damn belt my ass was so raw that I couldn't even sleep on my back. I'm not sure what else there is to tell other than I hate my life," I finally finished, opening my eyes to see Kate staring back at me with tears streaming down her face. "Oh Zayn!" she suddenly exclaimed and pulled me into a tight but gentle hug, "I have one question," she added, not releasing me from her surprisingly tight grip. "And?" I urged her to continue. "Why were your friends so shocked to hear you talking to me today?" Oh, I forgot about my silence. Oops. "I haven't spoken since Sophomore year," I stated. At that she pulled back and stared at me with wide, shocked eyes. "Really?" she asked in disbelief. "Yea, you're the first person I've actually spoken to in over two years," I confirmed. She just smiled. "I feel special," she said with a grin. "You are," I admitted. The rest of the evening we spent talking, her telling me all about herself and both of us answering any question that the other might have. We finally quieted down when Jean opened the front door calling out, "Are you both decent or should I wait to come in?" That girl is definitely Louis' other half.

~Three weeks later: Still Zayn's POV~

Today was the day that we would be partnering up with three or four music students to work on the actual music for our songs. Katie (yes, I am allowed to call her that now) and I have both got ours done, but we refuse to allow the other to see the lyrics until the day we perform. Luckily for us, the music students get to take a small look at our lyrics and decide on a group to join. Suddenly Louis, Harry, Niall, and Liam were gathered around Katie and I smiling. "We found our group," Louis declared to the teachers who simply rolled their eyes at him. They learned quickly that it's sometimes best just to go with whatever Lou says and not try to argue with him. Liam and Niall decided that they could write with Katie better, and Louis and Harry seemed more than happy to start writing with me. After sending a quick discreet text to Jean under the desk, Katie confirmed that we could all me at Jean apartment to work after school. Louis was especially happy about that, and Katie just rolled her eyes. She doesn't want to admit it, to anyone but me, but she sees Louis and Jean ending up together eventually. Louis just turned eighteen and Jean is barely twenty. I'll work itself out eventually.

~Three weeks later: Presentation Day: Kate's POV~

 

Today was the big day. Niall and Liam are like, music magicians. The music they wrote to go with my song lyrics is absolutely perfect. I just hope Zayn likes the song. We've gotten a lot closer over these last few weeks. Ben hasn't been too much of an issue anymore. The day I found him with a sobbing Zayn pinned to a locker I kinda lost it. I got detention for a week for dislocating his shoulder, but since I was helping to stop bullying I didn't get a more severe punishment. Louis and Jean did get together, as literally everyone predicted. They're kinda perfect together. Zayn looks pale today, but I think it's just nerves. He hasn't spoken to anyone in over two years, and no one here has ever heard him sing, except me, and I think Louis and Harry since they kinda had to rehearse for today. We're the next group to perform and now I'm starting to get kinda nervous. Obviously, I mean, I'm talking to myself, in my head, I'm obviously nervous. Zayn and I "Rock, Paper, Scissor"'d for it and I'm going first. I think he cheated somehow, but Liam had to point out without the ability to read minds, he could have cheated. The three of us walk to the front of the room while Louis, Harry, and Zayn stand to the side. Here goes everything. I closed my eyes and got into my performing zone as Niall and Liam started with the music.

"You tell me that you're sad and lost your way  
You tell me that your tears are here to stay  
But I know you were only hiding  
And I just wanna see you  
You tell me that you're hurt, and you're in pain  
And I can see it here, it's so in shake  
But I just wanna see your smile again  
See you smile again

But don't burn out  
Even if you scream and shout  
It will come back to you  
And I'll be here for you

Oh I will carry you over, fire and water for your love  
And I will hold you closer  
Hope your heart is strong enough  
When the night is coming down on you  
We will find a way through the dark

I wish that I could take you to the stars  
I'd never let you fall and break your heart  
And if you wanna cry or fall apart  
I'll be there to hold you

You tell me that you heard it's all in vain  
But I can see your heart can love again  
And I remember you laughing  
So let's just laugh again

But don't burn out  
Even if you scream and shout  
It will come back to you, back to you

Oh I will carry you over, fire and water for your love  
And I will hold you closer  
Hope your heart is strong enough  
When the night is coming down on you  
We will find a way through the dark

And you don't need  
You don't need to worry  
And you will see it's easy to love  
I know you wanna be loved

Oh I will carry you over, fire and water for your love

Oh I will carry you over, fire and water for your love  
And I will hold you closer  
Hope your heart is strong enough  
When the night is coming down on you  
We will find a way through the dark

Oh I will carry you over, fire and water for your love  
And I will hold you closer  
Hope your heart is strong enough  
When the night is coming down  
We will find a way through the dark"

 

As I released the last note, I looked over at Zayn. He was smiling with tears in his perfect golden eyes. The entire class was silent for a moment before Ben, of all people, broke the trance, "Wow," he exclaimed loudly, then he stood up and started clapping. That I didn't expect. The entire class joined in not long after that. Zayn, Louis, and Harry traded places with Liam, Niall, and I. I'm not sure who was more nervous, Zayn or Louis, because Jean had come by to see our performances. Louis started on the piano and Zayn closed his eyes. For a moment I thought he was going to freeze up, but then he looked at me with a smile and started to belt out the lyrics. 

My hands, your hands  
Tied up like two ships

Drifting, weightless  
Waves try to break it  
I'd do anything to save it  
Why is it so hard to say it?

My heart, your heart  
Sit tight like book ends

Pages between us  
Written with no end  
So many words we're not saying  
Don't wanna wait 'til it's gone  
You make me strong

I'm sorry if I say, "I need you"  
But I don't care,  
I'm not scared of love  
'Cause when I'm not with you I'm weaker  
Is that so wrong?  
Is it so wrong  
That you make me strong?

Think of how much  
Love that's been wasted

People always  
Trying to escape it  
Move on to stop their heart breaking  
But there's nothing I'm running from  
You make me strong

I'm sorry if I say, "I need you"  
But I don't care,  
I'm not scared of love  
'Cause when I'm not with you I'm weaker  
Is that so wrong?  
Is it so wrong?

So, baby, hold on to my heart, oh, oh  
Need you to keep me from falling apart  
I'll always hold on  
'Cause you make me strong

I'm sorry if I say, "I need you"  
But I don't care  
I'm not scared of love  
'Cause when I'm not with you I'm weaker  
Is that so wrong?  
Is it so wrong?

I'm sorry if I say, "I need you"  
But I don't care,  
I'm not scared of love  
'Cause when I'm not with you I'm weaker  
Is that so wrong?  
Is it so wrong  
That you make me strong?

I'm sorry if I say, "I need you"  
But I don't care,  
I'm not scared of love  
'Cause when I'm not with you I'm weaker  
Is that so wrong?  
Is it so wrong  
That you make me strong

I have never heard someone sing with such emotion as Zayn does. By the time he released the last note we were both in tears. No one made a sound. Everyone was shocked at Zayn's voice. They boy who hasn't spoken in over two years just belted out one of the most amazing songs I've ever heard, and he wrote it for me. Not caring what anyone might say or think, I walked up to Zayn and wrapped my arms around his neck in a tight hug. "That was beautiful, Zee. You sounded amazing. Perfect." I whispered in his ear. Suddenly the entire room seemed to break out of their trance at once and started cheering. I could feel Zayn's tears rolling down my neck but I didn't care. He needed me close in that moment, and I had no intentions to be anywhere else. The boys eventually did pull us out into the hall for a group hug, along with Jean of course. Zayn laced his fingers with mine shyly and smiled at me. We both had tears streaming down our faces, but our smiles were bright and genuine. Slowly he leaned down and place a quick peck on my lips, making both of us smile even wider while Louis and Jean made gagging noises.

~3 years later~

Zayn and Katie have been married for a year and a half now. After graduation they got an apartment together in the same building as Jean. Louis eventually moved in with Jean after months of arguing that he should be the one having her move into his apartment. He finally caved and they are getting married this summer. Liam, Niall, and Harry all share a flat in the same building as well. The manager wants to kill all of them some days, but he knows that they're all good kids and tolerates them. Katie pursued her musical dreams and her debut album is set to release in six months. Zayn decided to pursue writing instead in the process of getting his first book published. He also helps Katie write some music every now and then. Ben works a the McDonald's a few blocks down from the apartment building and the gang likes to go by just to tease him occasionally. Not say anything, just show up and flaunt how successful they all are. The Smythe's were more than happy to let Zayn move out, much to Katie's delight. Marcus stopped abusing Zayn after Katie broke two of his fingers and threatened to call the police if she ever saw a mark on him again. After dislocating Ben's shoulder (again) he backed off as well. Patrick is now a senior in High School himself and so happy not to be babysitting anymore. OH! And one last thing Katie and Jean both have announcements at dinner tonight. I think poor Liam might pass out when he finds out that they are both expecting!

**Author's Note:**

> There is a few scenes of Zayn getting bullied at school, and well mentions of him being abused at home.


End file.
